terra_alpha_alliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Ryder-Morris
Vice Admiral Angelica "Angel" Ryder-Morris is a senior military officer with the Terra Alpha Navy and daughter of former president Nicholas Ryder. Angel is currently in command of the 414th Engineering & Planetary Defense Fleet. Her flagship is the T.A.S. Kitea. Angel is a graduate of Starfleet Academy, and was the protégé of Fleet Admiral Rebecca Talon. History Angel grew up on Starbases, Starships and Starfleet HQ, surrounded by officers, ambassadors and admiralty she dreamt of the day she could take her place among them. Ever since she was old enough to hold a padd, she was a "daddy's girl" helping him whenever she could until she was old enough to go to Starfleet Academy. She majored in Engineering and Command with a minor in xeno-linquistics. Under her mentor Admiral Sandoval's tutelage, she finished most of her courses virtually and was promoted to Ensign. Finishing up her course work and training on the Erebus. After her formal graduation she took a post as an engineering intern on one of the ships her father was working on as test bed for new technologies. After the test bed was de-comm'd she transferred to the USS Tigris and served as an Operations officer. The Tigris was mostly destroyed after a major battle and she was moved to its new sister ship the Solidarity where she served as Chief of Operations. During the Borg War she served as a Second Officer and a command officer trainee on the USS MacLeod, after the war and during all the incidents that followed she served with distinction, including being awarded a purple heart for being captured and severely injured in the line of duty. During her recovery, she spent time performing for other wounded officers under the name Angel Lei (her mother's maiden name) for the Federation USO. Section 31 recruited her on recommendation by her father, a long time double operative for S31 and Starfleet Intel. Her mother is a special agent for S31 and the Federation Secret Service. As she spent nearly two years out of active service, she took a temporary demotion which allowed her to spend a few months getting to know the ropes of her new role as a double operative. For nearly 3 years Angelica served aboard the USS Mata Hari, going from Operations Chief, to Second Officer, to XO, even acting as temporary Commander during a few missions. Her service aboard the Mata Hari came to an end when the ship was officially decommissioned following a number of intense battles and the Galaxy Class ship being retired. She was then offered the XO position aboard Outpost Byron when her father tapped Angel's former XO, Captain Aurore Ramsden to be it's CO. When Captain Ramsden was lost in a temporal rift, with Angel's sister in law Kirby Newstead, brother in law Ethan Riddick, her fiancé Ben Devereaux and her father's lover Captain Lothar - Angel was promoted to Commanding Officer. It was her last promotion under the "old" Starfleet. During this time the Outpost was being upgraded to a full Olympus Class "spacedock" Starbase. The command crew was moved to Terra Alpha's surface in a complex that was dubbed "Landbase Byron" by the crew - eventually the complex became the Department of Defense HQ and Alliance Navy and Marine Operations Command. Angelica became one of the first officers to formally resign from Starfleet and form the Alliance Navy, even going so far as to design the first generation of uniforms herself. (All Alliance Naval uniforms worn since the founding of the Alliance have been designed by her). Her leadership as the CO of Starbase Byron and the CO of the TAS Seraphim have earned her numerous war time commendations and she has participated in more than a half dozen wartime battle deployments. It was during the Battle of Trill that she first met her daughter Trinity Morris-Talon - she had only recently learned she was pregnant after sleeping with her sister in law, Kinsey's, adoptive brother Nathan. The two had been getting more serious in their relationship, but knowing that they not only had a child together in the future, helped cement it. Angel and Nathan married a few months after Trinity was born due to various military actions and other crises that came up during the early days of the Alliance. During her maternity leave, Angelica officially formed her own clothing design company, Angelic Creations or "Angel's" as many people call it, since her father became President, the Ryder name had become something like royalty on the planet. Starting out at first she had a small shop on Byron to help supplement her income, as the Terra Alpha sector no longer had the unlimited funding of the Federation and it was decided that they would use actual money for goods and services again. Eventually she had not only her original shop on Byron's Promenade, but she had set up shops on various bases around Terra Alpha, as well as a few shops in major commerce sectors of the planet. Angel and First Lady Alice Huntington had formed a joint label, which they dubbed '1stLadies1st' - a line of sport and intimate apparel. As one of her major goals was to replace the uncomfortable standard issue underwear Starfleet had been issuing for decades - centuries even, with something that is not only more comfortable, but more fashionable and attractive. Plus, she had created a line of under garments laced with 'SKIN' armor that would allow an extra level of protection while simply looking like sheer nylon or lace. Shortly after the 'Capitol Building Incident' where her father and much of the government were presumed killed, Angel took the promotion to Vice Admiral that her mentor Admiral Rebecca Sandoval had recommended. Putting her in command of the planet's defense fleet. Following an incident which lead to her being sent to the past of the Pythus Sector aboard her flagship the TAS Seraphim, she and her husband Nathan decided to command a ship together, the TAS Kitea was commissioned shortly after and was launched just after they rescued her brother Jack from Dominus. Currently Angelica is considering a bit of extended leave, what the future holds... is still unwritten... but the mystery of why the scars that were inflicted on her daughter, Trinity, transferred to her... are making her wonder if she should explore the Iljuna more. Family Father : Nicholas Ryder Mother : "Empress" Ju Lei (Julie) Lei - nee Ryder, nee Kirk Brother(s): Marcus Ryder (deceased), Jack Ryder, half brother Kaikoa Lei Sister(s): Olivia "Livvy" Ryder-Riddick, half sister Kalia Lei, half sister Alessandra St. James Spouse :'''Nathan Morris '''Children : Trinity Morris Other Family : Dr. Tess Ryder (grandmother), Colonel Leo Ryder (grandfather-deceased) Service Record * Years attended Academy or year enlisted in Starfleet - 3 years at the Academy. Engineering and Command tracks. With a minor in linguistics taught by Onaria Sato - great-great-granddaughter of Hoshi Sato, comm officer on the NX-01 Enterprise. * Name of Ship and position held: * USS Independence - NX-74200 - Experimental Test Bed ship - Engineering intern * USS Tigris - NCC-41988 - Operations Officer * USS Solidarity NCC-41481 - Chief of Ops * USS McLeod - NCC-33438 - Operations Officer/Command Trainee - Borg War * USS Mata Hari - NCC-97007 - Chief of Ops, Second Officer * Section 31 recruited and assigned to the Mata Hari - 2411 * Outpost Byron - XO * Starbase Byron - CO * USS/TAS Seraphim - CO * Commander of the 414th Engineering and Planetary Defense Fleet Traits/Description Physical Appearance: Athletic but curvy, Oriental complexion, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Personality & Traits: Workaholic, perfectionist and by the book when on duty, fun, flirty and exuberant off duty. Can come off with a bit of a superiority complex due to being the daughter of a Flag Officer, but also very compassionate and emphatic. Enjoys artistic endeavors - crafts, fashion design, drawing. [CLASSIFIED - Angelica was genetically modified when she was an infant. Her mother was nearly assassinated while pregnant with her and her sister, but all three were severely wounded. Admiral Ryder's sources within Section 31 allowed him to bypass the Federation genetic modification rules due to his own genetically modified status - done against his will (but this isn't about him ) Angel has enhanced agility, vision, and some mental enhancements. She tries to hide her ability but can sometimes be caught doing multiple things at once) Strengths & Weaknesses: Fluent in a number of languages, both alien and terran. Can be a bit of a "brainiac"/bookworm and while she doesn't lord her knowledge over people, can come off as a bit of a show off. Is trained in two forms of martial arts by her mother, competent in both, but no black belt, taught to 'street fight' by her father. Can fight dirty if need be. (translation: gentlemen watch your family jewels) Ambitions: Following in the family tradition as a leader and helping the newly formed Alliance grow. Possibly having more children to compete with her brother Jack. Hobbies & Interests: Linguistics, cultures, tinkering with technology, flying. Enjoys painting, sculpting and designing clothes, jewelry and other decorations basically if its creative she enjoys it. Enjoys singing and playing guitar - as a former USO performer has no problem getting in front of people and performing or speaking. Languages: Federation Standard, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, Polish, Spanish, French, Klingon, Romulan Standard, some native Breen and some native Bolian - currently learning Narlin and Xenexian __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters